Bajo el hechizo
by AlizBMcFly
Summary: Bajo un hechizo, el no sabe de su existencia, le molesta, no soporta ser tan débil como para sentir…


Todos los personajes aqui representados le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING

Cap 1

Bajo un hechizo, el no sabe de su existencia, le molesta, no soporta ser tan débil como para sentir…

* * *

Podría decirse que esta historia empezó en un día normal, también que nuestro protagonista era la mejor persona del mundo, en fin, podrían decirse tantas cosas falsas que llegarían a ser verdad.

* * *

No, no era un día como cualquier otro y mucho menos nuestro protagonista era "una buena persona".

Despiertas y por un momento te preguntas donde estas, la desorientación es tal que no logras distinguir tus propias sabanas de seda negra, mucho menos los mástiles de caoba alrededor de tu cama que sostienen las suntuosas cortinas verdes bordadas delicadamente con hilo de oro, no, no logras distinguir nada debido a la impresión que aun te persigue. Ese sueño ha sido demasiado.

_De pronto la obscuridad se aparto, te encontraste caminando en un pasillo solamente iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, en realidad no sabias hacia donde te dirigías hasta que encontraste una puerta que ya habías visto, para tu desgracia, demasiadas veces estas últimas semanas. Sentías miedo cada vez que te decidas a abrirla, no como la primera vez que lo hiciste, si no porque ya sabias que encontrarías en el interior de aquella habitación. Estaba ella, no sabias como ni te importaba pero ahí estaba, tomaste la perilla más decidido que nunca, la giraste lentamente produciendo un extraño rechinido, advirtiéndole de tu presencia, para cuando lograste distinguir el interior tus ojos se dirigieron al único lugar que estabas ávido de ver, sus ojos. Aquellos que no dejabas de ver aun despierto._

_Ella camino lentamente hacia ti, con esa mirada dulce y de color caramelo, agitando su suave e indomable cabellera, según tu parecer incitándote a acercarte. Tu cabeza es un lio. Como Hermione Granger podría estar ahí de esa forma tan provocativa esperando solo por ti? Era la idea más inverosímil y por eso mismo le encantaba._

_Cada vez estaba más cerca, solo un poco más y podría tomarla para restar los últimos centímetros que existían entre sus bocas, solo un poco más…_

Aun tienes fresco en tu memoria aquella escena, no te has movido un centímetro, ahora sabes que estás en tu cuarto en la Mansión Malfoy. Realmente no puedes creer que hayas tenido un sueno con la Sangre Sucia, y mucho menos de "esa" clase.

Decides levantarte y olvidar, no es bueno que te llame tanto la atención esa sabelotodo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar se encontraba Hermione, esa sangre sucia que le acababa de robar el sueño al gran Draco Malfoy ignorante de todo y aun así pensando en la suerte del rubio, preocupada sin saber el motivo, intentando concentrarse en su tan aburrido libro.

De pronto soltó un pequeño suspiro de indignación, era inútil intentarlo, se levanto del cómodo sillón y se dirigió hacia la cocina de la casa de sus padres, de cualquier forma ya casi era la hora de cenar y al día siguiente se iría a la Madriguera. Aun tenía demasiadas cosas que empacar…

Esa noche durmió sin sueños, o al menos es lo que ella pensaba, su subconsciente la traicionaba a cada momento con imágenes que ella sabía a ciencia cierta que eran imposibles ya que todas ellas incluían una cabellera rubia acompañada de un par de ojos de plata liquida que la atraían cada vez mas.

Hasta llego un momento en el que dejo caer a su gato por la impresión de ver a un joven rubio que se acerco y le dio un cálido abrazo- no no puede ser el- pensó y de forma desesperada se separo dispuesta a darle un fuerte puñetazo justo en la nariz y de pronto sintió una rara decepción cuando se dio cuenta de que en efecto no era él, si no un muchacho que a bien no conocía.

-Disculpa, te conozco?

- oh disculpa, supongo que te confundí con una de mis amigas.

-No te preocupes, está bien, hasta luego.

-Lo siento. Estoy un poco estezado- dijo pasándote de nuevo al gato que fue atrapado intentando escapar- pensé que vendrían a despedirme hoy, me mudare y entraré a un nuevo colegio- dijo un poco triste.- Te gustaría tomar un té?

-Lo lamento pero estoy un poco atrasada para tomar mi tren- despidiéndose rápidamente ya que realmente estaba atrasada y si no tenía prisa perdería el tren que la llevaria hacia la estacion en la que los gemelos la recojerian para llevarla hacia la madriguera.

Nunca lo habia hecho directo desde su casa hasta la gran casa que era el hogar de los Weasley, a ella realmente le gustaba el paisaje del tren.


End file.
